The Heart Is Always Right
by AlienzAndGlambertzRuleTheWorld
Summary: Jay thought Tom didn't want to be with her, so she ended their relationship. Then She met Adam, everything is great and The two get married, but during the wedding, Bill came and told her Tom was in the hospital. Will she go to Tom, or Stay with Adam? R


**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

As I walked down the aisle, Adam was in his Tuxedo he had rented and I was in my Big white wedding dress. My make-up was down in Adam's favourite color, Blue and his make-up was in my favourite color, Pink.

Adam and I have been engaged for 1 year, but been together for Four. And those years I've spent with him have been wonderful and when he proposed, I was speechless.

**~*1 year ago*~**

After lunch on the beach, we went back to his house. On the way there, He said he had a surprise for me. When we got in his house, he put his hands over my eyes and led me into a room. When he dropped his hands, I looked around and we were in his room and on the floor was a kitten.

I gasped and picked up the fragile kitten and said, "Adam! He's so cute!"

"Actually, HER name is Pink." He said.

"My favourite color" I look at the collar she was wearing and my heart skipped a beat.

'Marry Us?' was written on it. Adam walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me and Pink and said, "Will you?"

I chuckled and said, "of course!" Adam kissed me.

**~*Present Day*~**

But, I couldn't stop think of Tom. We were together for 8 years, longer than Adam and I. He always knew how to put a smile on my face, and whenever I was feeling down he would play a soft, soothing song on his guitar.

I had seen him about five months ago when Me and Tommy, Adam's bassist, went to a Guitar Shop. He was getting his usual Gibson Guitar and Bill was with him.

Bill caught a glance of me and his mouth, kinda but not like literally, dropped. But, he didn't bother saying 'Hi' or even telling Tom. I'm still wondering why.

I was now standing in the front of Adam and we were holding hands. The Preacher began talking.

The day I broke it off with Tom, will be the day I never forget.

**~*5 Years ago*~**

Tom was with Bill, Georg and Gustav and I was with a few of my freinds. We walked around the mall discusing our Boyfreinds and past relationships, when I got a call from Tom's manager, David.

"Hold on guys, I have to take this, it's important" I told them and they nodded and went into a nearby hair salon, "Hey David, what's up?" I greeted him.

He sighed and said, "Jay, we have a problem"

I started to really worry and thought about the worst case senario, "what's wrong?"

"You need to break it off with Tom" He said, "Not to be mean or anything but, your getting in his way. Not just Tom but, everyone."

"I'm getting in his- how do you know?" I said a bit annoyed by what David had said.

"He wanted me tell you cause, he didn't know how to tell you" was all David said, then he apoligized and hung up.

Tears were forming in my eyes and I started dialing Tom's number. I dialed it slowly, thinking of what to say to him.

After a few rings, He picked and said, "Hi, Beautiful" Cheerful. Which broke my heart even more, If possible.

"...Tom" My voice broke, "I think we should.." I couldn't say it, "...We should break up" Tears started pouring down my face, and one of my friends saw me and hugged me, as I waited for a respose.

"Y-Y-You w-w-wanna w-w-what?" Tom's voice sounded like He wanted to cry.

"I've made up my mind, and I'm moving to America." With that I shut my phone, Hanging up on Him.

_'Well, he got what he wanted.'_ I thought

**~*Present Day*~**

(Bill's P.O.V)

Tom still wasn't wanting to eat, drink or come out of his room. He's been like this for 5 years now. Ever since Jay broke up with him, I've never seen someone, let alone Tom, to cry so much.

A year ago, I had saw her, but I didn't know what Tom would do. She was with some guy too, so I didn't want anything to start up.

I looked her up on 'Myspace' and finally found her. Her profile picture was Her and some guy, not the one at the guitar shop, and her status said, "Getting married on Saturday! at the church west of Bevery Hills! Im sooo happy!"

I gasped and looked at the date of the status and the date of the calender and said, "Today's Saturday." I got up and grabbed my keys, "I have to do something."

"Tom!" I shouted, but when I went into his room, He wasn't on his bed. I looked around and I saw one of the kitchen knifes were missing, and there was a note.

Note: Dear Bill, Little brother I love you but, I can't live with this. She's getting married so, theres no more reason to live.  
-Tom-

"NEIN!" I screamed and ran to the bathroom door, It was locked, so I banged on it and kicked it down. I saw my Brother on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

"Tom!" I picked him up and held him, grabbing my phone and dialing 911.

"Bill.." He said weakly.

"I just called an ambulance, there coming." I started crying.

A few minutes pass and the ambulance arrived and took Tom into their truck, but I didn't go. I needed to stop that wedding.

I got in my car and drove. When I reached a Church, I got out my car and walked up to the doors and opened it slightly and heard, "If anyone wishes to Object, these couples to be wedd. Speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I object!" I shouted. Everyone in the room turned around and gasped. And I walked up to Jay.

"Bill, What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"I came here for an answer, and I'm going to get one." I said, "Why did you break up with Tom?"

**~*Jay's P.O.V*~**

"why did you break up with Tom?" Bill asked me.

"David said that Tom was gonna break up with me, Because I was getting in Tom's way and You and The G's." I said, "now can you leave?"

"Tom's in the Hospital" Bill started to get teary, "He heard you were getting married, and He wrote this." Bill handed my a note.

My heart was aching, I almost killed Tom but, "Why would he do that? He wanted to break up with me" I gave Bill the note back and looked Bill in the eye.

"David lied." Bill said, "Tom loved you and still does." I gasped.

What was I doing? My Heart said Tom, my mind said Adam. The last time I listened to my head, was when I thought Tom did wanna break up. I went with my heart on this one.

"Which Hospital is he at?" I smiled.

Bill chuckled and grabbed my hand, "I'll take you"

"Jay, where do you think your going..." Adam grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Adam," I took off his engagment ring, "But I'm listening to my heart and It says, that I'm not meant to be with you, I'm meant to be with Tom." I said.

"...without Pink" He handed Me my cat, "If your true love is Tom, I understand. And thanks for the 4 most amazing years I've ever had with a woman."

"thank you, Adam." I said, holding Pink.

"bye Jay" He said.

Me and Bill drove to the Hospital, and went to the room Tom was in. Bill told me to wait and he'll call me in.

After a few minutes, He came out and called me in. When inside the room, I saw Tom asleep, so I sat in a chair next to him, then Pink got on the bed and crawled on Tom, licking his face.

I hoped Pink wouldn't wake him up but, She did.

He opened his eyes slowly, and lifted his hand that wasn't bandaged, and pet Her. She purred and he continued petting her, not knowing I was next to him.

"I thought you didn't like cats" I said, smiling.

Tom turned his head to my direction, and said, "Jay, what are you-"

I cut him off by planting a kiss on his soft, delicous lips. When I moved, He grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss, Which was interupted by Pink's rough tongue licking the side of our lips.

I laughed, sat back down on the chair and Tom said, "what are you doing here?" and sat up more,  
"aren't you getting married?" Tom looked down at Pink, petting her.

"I thought that's what I wanted," I said, "But I listened to my heart."

"Jay?" Tom said.

"yeah" I said. Tom called Bill in and whispered something in his ear, and Bill handed him something.

"Willst du mich heiraten?" Tom held out a little black box and opened it. A beautiful Diamond ring was in it, shining beautifully.

"I would Love to" He put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"Promise me something, Jay." Tom said, looking into my eyes.

"Anything" I said.

"Promise you'll never leave me, like before?" Tom's voice cracked.

"I promise I'll never leave you, like before" I kissed Tom.

"I love you" Tom said.

I smiled and replied, "I love you, too" and kissed him again.

"aww" Bill said, "you are so cute" holding Pink, petting her and kissing the top of her head over and over again.

Me and Tom Laughed and, for some odd reason, I remembered a dream I had and This was happening. Maybe, I can predict the future, maybe it was just a coincidence, or maybe It really was meant to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please reveiw!**

**Lot's Of Love-  
Dinah**


End file.
